Just a Dream
by xxiluvnileynjoejxx
Summary: Miley fantasies about Nick, if she only knew he is actually there watching every single move of hers. Niley! Rated M for a reason!


Just a Dream Niley One-Shot [Rated R!]

Miley's POV

Tonight was the night that I was finally getting what I want. What I want is to have Nick Jonas also known as my best friend. You see I'm completely head over heels for him, but he claims to be gay, a lie that I don't believe. You may wonder why I don't believe him well because he's HOT and the football captain. Not only that, but I pretty sure that he gets a boner every time that I changed in front of him or tell him to touch my boobs over my bra to see if they're nicely proportion and if they stand up perfectly. Ya don't know how many "dreams" I have of him touching my body in all the right places and for the past two months I have been "touching" myself thinking is him. But tonight that's all changing because my fantasy will come true one way or another. Here he comes, bye.

Normal POV

"Hey", Nick greets his best friend.

Miley smiles at him, "Hey Nicky."

They stand there for awhile in a comfortable silence.

"Come over to my house tonight at 8", the brunette tells her best friend before walking away swaying her hips on purpose.

Nick stands there watching her walk away licking his lips in desire.

That night

7:30 p.m.

Nick's POV

Here I am climbing up a tree to get inside Miley's room. Why not use the front door? Because this is way more fun to do. She probably told ya about me being "gay" well in reality I'm straighter than a flat iron itself. Why the lie? First, I'm unconditionally in love with my best friend. Second, it makes girls stay away from me. Lastly, I get to see Miley almost bare naked and for some reason boys stay away from her because of me. My biggest fantasy is to be able to hold Miley in my arms and be able to touch her soft delicate skin. Anyways here I am about to enter her room when I hear moaning coming from the inside. What the heck? She never told she had a boyfriend. I decide to peek in and what I saw next amazed me. There she was on her bed with her legs wide spread fingering herself and teasing her nipples while moaning… my name.

"Oh Nick", Miley moans.

Miley's POV

How I wish it was Nick's cock inside my tight sex hole. I wish it was his hands roaming around my body instead of mine. I continue to pump two right fingers into my vagina while playing with my boobs with my free hand when all of the sudden I feel a third finger inside of me… a finger that wasn't mine.

Normal POV

Miley opens her eyes and for her surprise it's Nick who is in between her legs.

"Oh God", she moans loudly in pure ecstasy.

"This is what you like baby", Nick asks her before removing her fingers and entering her sex hole with his tongue.

The brunette beauty screams in excitement burying his face in between her legs as she pulls at his curls.

He enters her in a circular motion as her rubs her swollen pink bud. Soon her walls tighten around his tongue exploding her juices all over his handsome face. He finishes her off by eating her out completely.

Miley with her ragged breathing waste no times as she pulls him up and crashes their lips in a passionate kiss full of love, desire and lust.

Nick kisses back with the same force as he loses all self control he still had. He pulls his shirt off in a swift rapid motion before leaving hot wet kisses down her jawline, neck all the way to the skin in between her breast. As soon as he reaches her chest without hesitation he takes her left nipple into his hungry mouth while massaging the other breast.

Miley moans increase at his touch and once again she feels the wetness build in between her thighs. She couldn't believe that her fantasy was coming real after so long of dreaming.

After minutes of enjoying her mouth and touch all over her body she flips them over so she's on top.. Miley starts to leave love marks from his neck down his chest & stomach. When she reaches her his pants line, she takes his pants and boxers off without any delay. She grabs his erect penis into her hands squeezing and massaging as Nick groans in pleasure. Then in a matter of seconds she takes his harden cock into her mouth sucking him up & down.

Nick starts to thrust his hips meeting her with each suck. In seconds he's shooting his cum down her throat as she swallows it all. Miley finishes him off by licking him clean and then slowly she makes her way up leaving butterfly kisses up his thighs as she sits on top of his once again harden shaft.

He places his hands on her hips as she starts to ride hard and fast throwing her head backwards in pleasure. He once again grabs her right nipple into his mouth sucking and licking it earning loud moans from the blue-eyed beauty.

After what seem forever Nick couldn't it take any longer so he flips them over, so now he's on top. He captures her lips into a passionate kiss only to be interrupted by a loud gasp as he thrust into her.

"Oh Nick", Miley moans.

"You're so damn tight Mi", Nick groans.

"Faster and harder Nicholas!" she moans.

"Scream my full name baby", he responds.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas fuck me good!" Miley moans in excitement.

Nick continues to thrust into Miley in hard and deep strokes, hitting her G-spot who knows how many times. Sweat covers both bodies as they continue to touch their bodies in every intimate way and make love into the night.

"I'm almost there", Miley screams.

"Go ahead and cum", Nick whispers to her. He then kisses her tenderly yet a kiss full of passion.

"Nick!" she screams as she pulls away from the kiss. She let's her juices explode as her walls tighten around his huge cock!

All of the sudden Miley opens her eyes to find herself in her room with her cum all over her fingers, lower stomach, and bed sheets.

She turns to the clock which reads 7:55 p.m.

"Shit!" she cusses.

It turned out to be **just a dream** and nothing else. Just like she made her way to the bathroom, to clean up before Nick did arrive for real in 5 minutes. If only her fantasy became real and if only she knew that Nick was actually there watching her through her transparent balcony door.

**(A/N: This time it was Miley dreaming not Nick… haha.)**

**Comment/Review! Please!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. I'm working on a sequel to this one**

**xoxo**

**Ana**


End file.
